Harry is dead in hagrids arms?
by 19arm94
Summary: Ginny sees Harry in hagrids arms...


The moment that she saw him in Hagrid's arm she felt like collapsing. Her Harry the boy she loved not because he was famous not because he was her brother's Ron best mate but just because he was Harry himself. If it wasn't that Hermione was right by her she would have fallen down and she knew that if she did she would not get up.

"He… he died for us… Ginny he died for you! We… you have to fight back even stronger than we did before" It was a huge effort but Hermione managed to whisper this to Ginny. "He loves you even now he does. When we were away in his sleep he would say, 'Ginny this is for you we will win!'." Hermione thought back to the times when she was on watch and heard Harry talk in his sleep, once when Ron was with her he got angry but Hermione just kissed him and he relaxed a little.

Not knowing how she did but she walked towards the great hall with all the others. She found herself battling Bellatrix along with Luna and Hermione's help each of them battling so hard better than their best. Battling helped her not think of Harry so much but there was a big part of her that was not there battling but somewhere else. As she was partly lost in a world of her own she noticed a green light that passed by an inch away from her and the next thing she knew was that the three of them Hermione, Luna and herself were pushed away by her mother who saw that Bellatrix had almost killed her. On the side watching her mother and Bellatrix duel she could help but being angry at her mother for saving her. She was in such great pain that she wanted to be with Harry again and die. She stood on the side with tears in her eyes she wanted to be with her Harry her chosen one. Through her tears she realized that Bellatrix was dead she guessed it was her mother that killed her. Voldermort was about to battle her mother but then an amazing thing happened she almost fainted and again Hermione who had been rubbing her back had saved her again from collapsing. Harry was not dead he was alive! She tried her tears on her sleeve wanting to watch every millisecond of Harry and Voldermort fighting. She wanted to soak in every sight of Harry making sure that if she really would lose him she would be able to know that she would remember him the best she could though she had a feeling that Harry would not die. She was right when minutes later during which Harry was talking she only caught a few words but what she caught made no sense 'Snape being on their side?'. She was too tired and too happy that Harry was alive and too sad about Fred and the others to try to understand. She knew that Harry will explain more to her later. Before she could think any more she realized that Harry had shouted a spell and a second later Voldermort was dead and Harry caught Voldermort's wand in his hand.

Everyone was trying to get to Harry to touch any part of him. Ginny got to him she wanted to kiss him to have him kiss her but with one look in to his eyes she knew that he also wanted that but it was not possible and sure enough she was pushed away by others who were trying to touch him. She went to sit down on a bench along with her family and Hermione. She had her head on her mother's lap while her mother was stroking her hair. Suddenly she noticed that Ron and Hermione had gotten up and though she could not be sure she was pretty certain that Harry was there and asked them to follow him. She was kind of glad he did not ask her. She needed her mom right then. As the three of them left her mother said, "It looks like Ron and Hermione will be getting married sometime. The way that they look at each other and they were holding hands and you could see they did not have to talk in order to communicate." She smiled but then sighed she just lost her boy her Fred forever and she knew that her other children will want to get married to recreate the world. "Ginny you fought well. I see I was wrong when I made you stay in the room of requirement. You fought better than others older then you even!"

Ginny noticed such pride in her voice she knew that she must tell her know what she felt when she was battling Bellatrix sitting up she said, "Mom? I… I… I am sorry mom for before" she could not continue.

"Ginny I love you so much! Everything is okay."

Ginny could not stand that and she somehow found strength to continue taking a huge breath she said, "Mom, before when you were battling Bellatrix I hated you. I hated you for not letting Bellatrix kill me. I…"

Her mother interrupted "Ginny are you… Do you love Harry?" Molly stopped remembering that after the trio had left Ginny became very sad though then she had thought it was because they had left they were her age afterall and there was none her age to talk with, but during Easter time when Bill told them that they were at his place she immediately ask 'How's Harry?'. Molly started to suspect that Ginny loved Harry at Easter and a little beforehand but she thought it might be only a teenage crush. Though at that moment when Ginny said that she hated her for letting her live she noticed that in her eyes wear tears, ones that she never saw before in Ginny. She knew then that Ginny loved Harry for real. It was pure love even more than other couple she knew. Not many people would want to die when their loved one was dead. Watching Ginny she saw her nod. "Oh Ginny! It's okay! Well it will be! I love you so much. Don't worry. Now you love me right? More important you love Harry and you have him! Ginny now we need to relax" Dad said that he was told that may sleep here tonight. Let's go up to the Gryffindor tower and sleep there. Do you want to sleep with me or by yourself?"

"I don't know. I think with you for tonight. Thanks mom, and I am so sorry for hating you"

Without any more words they got up Molly hugged Ginny and together they made their way to the Gryffindor tower. They decided they would sleep together like they did when Ginny was small and had a bad dream. Ginny remembering that when she was little she believed that her mother kept bad dreams away hope that there was still the kind of magic left that it will still work.

.


End file.
